The aim of this application is threefold: (1) to build research infrastructure in Mansoura, Egypt through collaboration with Mansoura University Hospital; (2) to conduct a focused research project investigating the hypothesis that there is increased consanguinity among parents of patients with schizophrenia as compared to parents of unaffected controls; and (3) to collect data that will enable a future R01 grant. This project will enable training for three Egyptian psychiatrists in clinical evaluation techniques through workshops and teaching at the University of Pittsburgh and Mansoura University Hospital. One other individual will be trained in basic molecular genetic techniques, and relevant equipment will be purchased in order to initiate genetic molecular research at Mansoura University Hospital. All the trainees will learn data management and data analysis techniques. Trainees will experience hands-on learning through participation in a focused research project investigating the rate of parental consanguinity among Egyptian patients diagnosed with schizophrenia (n=100) compared with a group of controls (n=100) who have a similar distribution of socio-economic status, age and gender as the patients. Preliminary studies have suggested higher rates of parental consanguinity among patients with schizophrenia than among controls, and this study will further investigate this hypothesis. Controls (n=100) and parents of controls (n=200) are already being recruited through a previously funded FIRCA study. Patients with schizophrenia (n=100) and their parents (n=200) will be ascertained by the Egyptian trainees. Schizophrenia is a common, lifelong, disabling illness which receives relatively little attention in developing countries. Research into the epidemiology of schizophrenia in Egypt is sparse and testifies to the neglected state of this field. Ongoing efforts to map susceptibility genes for schizophrenia have suggested complex interactions between several genetic and environmental factors. Most such studies have been conducted among Caucasians. Complementary investigations of other ethnic groups may yield useful insights, especially if unusual patterns of inheritance are observed. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]